The disclosure relates to a piston fuel pump.
The piston fuel pump known from WO 2014095120 A1, for example, comprises a pump cylinder and a pump piston, which is accommodated movably in the pump cylinder. This piston fuel pump has a bearing and sealing arrangement for the pump piston, which comprises a guiding region for the axial guidance of the pump piston in the pump cylinder and a sealing region, which has a sealing lip.